


The Doctor Loses Her Sonic

by ChaseSpero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and nothing else to be honest, just our favourite doctor and Yaz, maybe kissing under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: Pure fluff because why not?





	The Doctor Loses Her Sonic

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on tumblr: chasespero

Loud thuds filled the console room of the Tardis and Yaz’s ears perked, she had just left her bedroom after tossing and turning most of the night, eventually giving up on sleep and she was wondering what in the universes that noise was.

After getting closer to the noise, Yaz stopped and she could hear muttering coming from the Doctor, she walked into the console room and watched the Doctor as she picked up different items, throwing them over her shoulder without a second thought.

“Doctor?” Yaz asked slightly concerned.

The Doctor spun around.

“Yaz! Lovely Yaz, what are you doing up? Oh I didn’t wake you did I? I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry, hard to remember how quiet I have to be sometimes. The Doctor said shifting from one foot to the other.

“I was up anyway, you didn’t wake me.” Yaz said.

“Good!” The Doctor said brightly.

“Can I ask you-“

“You most certainly can Yasmin Khan, ask me anything you can.”

Yaz chuckled at the eccentric doctor.

“What were you doing just now stomping around and muttering, sounded like you were upset?”

“Ah well you see and it’s a bit embarrassing mind you, seeing as I’m the doctor and all. I may have slightly; well most definitely misplaced my sonic.”

The Tardis beeped in quick succession and the Doctor grumbled.

“Yes I know!” The Doctor said throwing her hands in the air and Yasmin watched on with concern for the woman whom she had so quickly come to care for.

“Well I’ll help you look for it then! Two sets of eyes are better than one.” Yaz said smiling.

“You are brilliant, do you know that? Brilliant Yaz. 10 points to you.”

Yaz couldn’t help but grin at the Doctor, she’d been doing that a lot recently she knew and most of the time the Doctor didn’t even have to say anything, she could just walk into a room and Yaz went weak at the knees. Sometimes she wondered if the Doctor felt the same, the smiles, lingering touches and the way she spoke to her was almost enough to make her think that way but she pushed those thoughts away and just put it down to the Doctor being a strange yet wonderful alien.

“Whenever I lost something at home, my Mum would always ask me where I last saw it, so where did you last see your sonic Doctor?” Yaz asked and the Doctor’s eyes lit up, she reached for Yaz’s hand.

“”Absolutely fantastic your mum is, have I told you that before? Yaz’s mum. Amazing.”

The Doctor gripped Yaz’s hand as they left the console room and went down the hallway, they turned numerous corners and Yaz wondered just how big the Tardis was until they stopped in front of a wooden door, Yaz spotted a small rainbow on the door and knew instantly that it was the Doctors room.

When the Doctor let go of Yaz’s hand, Yaz felt the cold hit her and she had to stop herself from reaching out and holding the Doctors hand again, instead she stood back and watched as The Doctor knocked on the door in a series of sequences and then the door slowly opened.

“Cool.” Yaz spoke and the Doctor grinned and bumped her shoulder playfully.

“Isn’t it? Made it myself.”

The Doctor walked inside and Yaz followed her.

“Do you ever sleep Doctor? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sleep.” Yaz asked looking over at the bed.

“Yes, not often only sometimes. I don’t need as much sleep as humans do, once in a while just to have a little rest and then I’m right as thunder. No wait! Rain, right as rain! That’s it.” The Doctor said scrunching up her face adorably as she said thunder.

“So this is where you had your sonic last?”

“Yes! I’ll go look in the drawers.”

The Doctor went off to look inside the drawers and Yaz’s attention was still on the bed, she inched closer to it and lifted up the pillows and duvet but found no sonic. She bent down to look under the bed and it glistened in front of her eyes. The sonic sitting in the centre under the bed, Yaz crawled further under the bed.

“Doctor!” She called out, she heard footsteps and a gentle bounce on the bed then suddenly the Doctor was peering over the edge of the bed, her hair touching the floor.

“You found it!”

“Yep!” Yaz wiggled the sonic in front of the doctor.

“Wait there Yaz! I’ll help you out.”

Yaz was about to protest, say she didn’t need help but then the doctor was already on her stomach and crawling under the bed beside Yaz.

“I thought you said you were helping me out?” Yaz asked facing the doctor.

“Thought it looked like fun under here.” The Doctor said, her eyes sparkling.

It was only after facing the Doctor that Yaz realised how close they actually were, she could feel the Doctor’s warm breath on her face and she swallowed inaudibly.

“Doctor.” Yaz whispered.

“Mm?” The Doctor replied staring into Yaz’s eyes.

“I um…” Yaz lost all words, the way the Doctor was staring at her was like she staring deep into her soul.

It took Yaz a few moments before she realised the Doctor’s lip were upon hers, the warm, velvety touch made her moan softly and she felt the Doctor wrap her hand around her body. It was slightly awkward to move but that didn’t stop Yaz from moving, she let go of the sonic and moved as close as she could to the Doctor. When the Doctor let go, Yaz could hear her own breathing, she felt flushed and she glanced at the Doctor who still had her eyes closed.

The Doctor opened her eyes.

“That was…”

“Brillant.” Yaz said finishing the Doctor’s sentence.

“Definitely brilliant, unlimited points to you my beautiful Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor whispered capturing Yaz’s lips into a kiss once more.


End file.
